


Snow Day (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：北风那个吹~雪花那个飘~扯上了二尺大围巾，给我钢麦斯围起来（并不是）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063394) by [ribbonsandskirts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts). 



　　狄卡度和钢麦斯离开犯罪现场回家的时候，天空中飘起了雪花。在别的情况下，他们肯定会选择变形离开。可是今天一切的节奏都特别慢，钢麦斯觉得没必要慌慌张张的，于是狄卡度也陪着他慢慢地走。雪片落在他们冰凉的金属装甲上，狄卡度想起了什么。他从手枪夹套里掏出了很久以前就准备好的围巾，准备戴上的时候却犹豫了起来只是普通地拿出条围巾而已，不要慌。但是万一他……不不他不会大惊小怪的。冷静正直地——  
　　“狄卡度，这是什么？”  
　　要冷静。  
　　“……围巾。勇太说，天冷的时候人们都会戴这个。”  
　　钢麦斯轻轻笑了起来，“听起来不错，可是你要这个干什么？我们又不会着凉。”  
　　狄卡度脸颊发烫。他就知道这不是个好主意。  
　　“嗯，我经常看见两个人同戴一条围巾，糸畑太太说“小情侣”都是这么……秀恩爱的。她还说了什么‘我的就是你的’，而——而且还有‘互相喜欢的人会分享很多东西’这样的。”狄卡度说着，脸更红了。他扯了扯围巾，挠了挠脸，竭力避免对上搭档的视线。  
　　尴尬的长长的沉默之后，钢麦斯忍不住狂笑起来。太蠢了太蠢了太蠢了，他当然会笑！太——  
　　“你简直不能更可爱了。”  
　　他觉得我，可爱？“……所以说我们能……？”  
　　“当然了，lover boy，来。”  
　　七曲市的上空雪花纷飞，街道空空荡荡，钢麦斯微笑着走在同伴身边，而狄卡度则咧着嘴傻笑个不停，彩色的大围巾把两人紧紧地裹在一起。他们欣赏着落雪，在懒洋洋的下雪天里，这还真不赖。  
　　  
　　——结尾——  
　　  
　　“这么大的围巾是从哪儿弄来的？”听到这个，狄卡度转头看向钢麦斯。  
　　“糸畑太太用多余的床单给我做的。”


End file.
